The disclosure relates to a device for vibration-damping mounting of a fluid assembly and to an associated fluid assembly.
For example, DE 100 36 575 A1 describes a device for elastic mounting of a hydraulic assembly of a vehicle brake system in a vehicle. The device described comprises a stay bolt, a sleeve-shaped damping element which is engaged through by the stay bolt and has a receiving groove which is open to the outside and can be inserted into an associated receiving opening of a fastening bracket, a clamping sleeve which is guided by the stay bolt, and a screw element with an internal thread. The stay bolt can be connected via a connecting journal to the assembly and has a threaded shank with an external thread, onto which the screw element can be screwed, in order to move the clamping sleeve axially on the stay bolt against the damping element in such a way that, in the clamped state, the damping element is both widened radially and shortened axially.